cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
আমার দেখা সব সিনেমা
Argentina * Juan J. Campanella - The Secret in Their Eyes (El secreto de sus ojos, 2009) Australia * Alex Proyas - Dark City (1998), I, Robot (2004) * Andrew Dominik - The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) * Bruce Beresford - Driving Miss Daisy (1989) * James McTeigue - V for Vendetta (2005) * Mel Gibson - Braveheart (1995), (2004), Apocalypto (2006) * Phillip Noyce - Catch a Fire (2006) Austria * Billy Wilder - Double Indemnity (1944), Sunset Boulevard (1950), Sabrina (1954) Love in the Afternoon (1957), Some Like It Hot (1959), The Apartment (1960) * Fritz Lang - Metropolis (1927), M (1931), The Big Heat (1953) * Götz Spielmann - Antares (2004), Revanche (2008) * Michael Haneke - The Piano Teacher (2001), Caché (2005), The White Ribbon (2009) * Otto Preminger - Angel Face (1952), Anatomy of a Murder (1959) * Stefan Ruzowitzky - Die Fälscher (2007) Bangladesh * Alamgir Kabir - Simana Periey (Across The Fringe, 1977) * Azizur Rahman - Chutir Ghonta (1980) * Enamul Karim Nirjhar - Aha! (2008) * Humayun Ahmed - Aguner Parashmony (1995), Srabon Megher Din (2000), Shyamol Chaya (2004), Shonkho Nil Karagare, Nondito Noroke * Morshedul Islam - Dipu Number Two (1996), Dukhai (1997), Priyotomeshu (2009) * Nasiruddin Yousuff - Guerrilla (2011) * Tareque Masud - Matir Moina (The Clay Bird, 2002), Ontarjatra (The Homeland, 2006) * Zahir Raihan - Jibon Theke Neya, (1969) Brazil * Fernando Meirelles - Cidade de Deus (2002) * José Padilha - The Elite Squad (2007) * Walter Salles - The Motorcycle Diaries (Diarios de motocicleta, 2004) Canada * David Cronenberg - Crash (1996), eXistenZ (1999), A History of Violence (2005), Eastern Promises (2007) * Jason Reitman - Thank You for Smoking (2006), Juno (2007) * Norman Jewison - Moonstruck (1987), The Hurricane (1999) * Paul Haggis - Crash (2004) Cyprus * Mihalis Kakogiannis - Electra (1962), Zorba the Greek (1964), Iphigenia (1977) Czech Republic * Miloš Forman - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975), Amadeus (1984) Denmark * Jessica Nilsson - All About Anna (2005) * Lars von Trier - Breaking the Waves (1996), Antichrist (2009) * Lone Scherfig - An Education (2009) France * Albert Lamorisse - The Red Balloon (1956) * Catherine Breillat - Romance (1999) * François Truffaut - Les Quatre Cents Coups (1959), Fahrenheit 451 (1966), La Nuit américaine (1973) * Georges Méliès - Le Voyage dans la lune (1902) * Jacques Audiard - Sur mes lèvres (2001) * Jacques Demy - La Baie des Anges (1962), The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (1964), The Young Girls of Rochefort (1967) * Jean Cocteau - La Belle et la Bête (1946) * Jean-Jacques Annaud - Seven Years in Tibet (1997) * Jean-Luc Godard - Le Mépris (1963), Bande à part (1964), Alphaville (1965) * Jean Renoir - La Grande Illusion (1937), The River (1951) * Jean Vigo - Zéro de conduite (1933) * Laurent Cantet - Entre les murs (2008) * Luc Besson - Léon (1994), Arthur and the Minimoys (2006) * Mathieu Kassovitz - La Haine (1995) * Michel Gondry - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) * Olivier Dahan - La Vie en rose (2007) * Philippe Garrel - La frontière de l'aube (2008) * Virginie Despentes - Baise-moi (2000) Germany * Ernst Lubitsch - To Be or Not to Be (1942) * F. W. Murnau - Nosferatu (1922), Faust (1926) * Marc Forster - Finding Neverland (2004), Stranger than Fiction (2006), The Kite Runner (2007) * Max Ophüls - Madame de... (1953) * Oliver Hirschbiegel - Das Experiment (2001), Der Untergang (2004) * Robert Wiene - The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920) * Roland Emmerich - The Patriot (2000), The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Tom Tykwer - Run Lola Run (1998),Das Parfüm – Die Geschichte eines Mörders (2006) * Uli Edel - Purgatory (1999), Der Baader Meinhof Komplex (2008) * Werner Herzog - Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes (1972), The Enigma of Kaspar Hauser (1974), Nosferatu the Vampyre (1979), Rescue Dawn (2007) * Wim Wenders - Der Amerikanische Freund (1977), Paris, Texas (1984) * Wolfgang Petersen - In the Line of Fire (1993), Troy (2004) Greece * Elia Kazan - On the Waterfront (1954) Hong Kong * Wong Kar-wai - My Blueberry Nights (2007) Hungary * Alexander Korda - Rembrandt (1936) * Michael Curtiz - Casablanca (1942) India * Anjan Dutta - The Bong Connection (2006) * Aparna Sen - Paromitar Ek Din (2000), The Japanese Wife (2010) * Mira Nair - The Namesake (2007) * Rituparno Ghosh - Unishe April (1994), Bariwali (1999), Utsab (2000), Titli (2002), Shubho Mahurat (2003), Dosar (2006), The Last Lear (2007), Khela (2008) * Ritwik Ghatak - Meghe Dhaka Tara (1960), Subarnarekha (1965), Titash Ekti Nadir Naam (1973), Jukti Takko Aar Gappo (1974) * Saeed Akhtar Mirza - Mohan Joshi Hazir Ho! (1984) * Satyajit Ray - Pather Panchali (1955), Aparajito (1956), The World of Apu (1959), Jalsaghar (1958), Teen Kanya (1961), Kanchenjungha (1962), Abhijan (1962), Mahanagar (1963), Charulata (1964), Kapurush (1965), Mahapurush (1966), Nayak (1966), Chiriyakhana (1967), Goopy Gyne Bagha Byne (1969), Sonar Kella (1974), Joi Baba Felunath (1978), Aranyer Din Ratri (1970), Pratidwandi (1970), Seemabaddha (1971), Hirak Rajar Deshe (1980), Ghare Baire (1984), Shakha Proshakha (1990) * Shekhar Kapur - Masoom (1983) * Tarsem Singh - The Fall (2008) Iran * Abbas Kiarostami - The Bread and Alley (1970), Where Is the Friend's Home (1987), Close-Up (1990), Ta'm-e gīlās (1997), Bād mā rā khāhad bord (1999) * Jafar Panahi - The White Balloon (1995), The Circle (2000), Offside (2006) * Majid Majidi - Bacheha-ye Aseman (1997), Rang-e Khoda (2000), Baran (2001) * Marjane Satrapi - Persepolis (2007) * Samira Makhmalbaf - Panj é asr (2003) Ireland * Jim Sheridan - In the Name of the Father (1993) * John Carney - Once (2007) * John Crowley - Boy A (2007) * Martin McDonagh - In Bruges (2008) * Terry George - Hotel Rwanda (2004) Israel * Ari Folman - Vals Im Bashir (2008) * Eran Kolirin - Bikur Hatizmoret (2007) * Joseph Cedar - Beaufort (2007) Italy * Bernardo Bertolucci - The Conformist (1970), Last Tango in Paris (1973), The Dreamers (2003) * Federico Fellini - La Strada (1954), La dolce vita (1960), 8½ (1963) * Frank Capra - It Happened One Night (1934), You Can't Take It With You (1938), Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939), Arsenic and Old Lace (1944), It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * Gabriele Muccino - The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) * Giuseppe Tornatore - Cinema Paradiso (1988), Malèna (2000) * Luchino Visconti - The Leopard (1963) * Michelangelo Antonioni - Blowup (1966) * Pier Paolo Pasolini - Il vangelo secondo Matteo (1964) * Roberto Benigni - La vita è bella (1997) * Sergio Leone - A Fistful of Dollars (1964), For a Few Dollars More (1965), The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966), Once Upon a Time in the West (1968), Once Upon a Time in America (1984) * Vittorio De Sica - Ladri di biciclette (1948), L'oro di Napoli (1954), La Ciociara (1960) Japan * Akira Kurosawa - Rashōmon (1950), Ikiru (1952), Shichinin no samurai (1954), Kumonosu-jō (1957), Kakushi toride no san akunin (1958), Yōjinbō (1961), Kagemusha (1980), Yume (1990), Hachigatsu no rapusodī (1991) * Fumihiko Sori - Vexille (2007) * Hayao Miyazaki - Kaze no Tani no Naushika (1984), Tenkū no Shiro Rapyuta (1986), Tonari no Totoro (1988), Mononoke-hime (1997), Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (2001) * Hirokazu Koreeda - Dare mo shiranai (2004) * Hiroshi Inagaki - Samurai I: Musashi Miyamoto (1954) * Isao Takahata - Hotaru no Haka (1988), Omoide Poro Poro (1991) * Yōjirō Takita - Okuribito (2008) Macedonia * Milčo Mančevski - Before the Rain (1994) Mexico * Alejandro González Iñárritu - 21 Grams (2003) * Alfonso Arau - Like Water for Chocolate (1992) * Alfonso Cuarón - Great Expectations (1998), Y tu mamá también (2001), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Children of Men (2006) Mongolia * Sergei Bodrov - Mongol (2007) Netherlands * Anton Corbijn - Control (2007), The American (2010) * Paul Verhoeven - Zwartboek (2006) New Zealand * Andrew Niccol - Gattaca (1997), Lord of War (2005) * Jane Campion - In the Cut (2003) * Peter Jackson - The Frighteners (1996), The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002), The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) Palestine * Hany Abu-Assad - Paradise Now (2005) Poland * Roman Polanski - Repulsion (1965), Rosemary's Baby (1968), Chinatown (1974), The Pianist (2002), Oliver Twist (2005) Russia * Andrei Tarkovsky - Solyaris (1972) * Eldar Ryazanov - Office Romance (1977) Serbia * Emir Kusturica - Time of the Gypsies (Дом за вешање Dom za vešanje, 1988), Underground (Podzemlje, 1995) South Africa * Gavin Hood - Tsotsi (2005), Rendition (2007) * Neill Blomkamp - District 9 (2009) South Korea * Bong Joon-ho - Sarinui Chueok (2003), The Host (2006) * Ha Yu - Biyeolhan geori (2006) * Im Sang-soo - The Housemaid (2010) * John H. Lee - A Moment to Remember (2004) * Kim Ki-duk - Bom yeoreum gaeul gyeoul geurigo bom (2003) * Park Chan-wook - Gongdong Gyeongbi Guyeok JSA (2000), Oldboy (2003) Spain * Alejandro Amenábar - Tesis (1996), The Others (2001) * Julio Médem - Lucía y el sexo (2001) * Luis Buñuel - Un chien andalou (1929), Viridiana (1961), Belle de Jour (1967), The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie (1971), That Obscure Object of Desire (1977) * Pedro Almodóvar - Carne Trémula (1997), Volver (2006) Sweden * Ingmar Bergman - Sommarnattens leende (1955), Det sjunde inseglet (1957), Smultronstället (1957), The Virgin Spring (1960), Såsom i en spegel (1961), Nattvardsgästerna (1962), Tystnaden (1963), Persona (1966), Trollflöjten (1975) * Lasse Hallström - What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993) * Mikael Håfström - 1408 (2007) * Tomas Alfredson - Låt den rätte komma in (2008) Taiwan * Ang Lee - Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000), Brokeback Mountain (2005), Lust, Caution (2007) * Edward Yang - Yi Yi: A One and a Two (2000) * Hou Hsiao-Hsien - The Flight of the Red Balloon (2007) * Tsai Ming-liang - What Time Is It There? (2001), The Wayward Cloud (2005) Turky * Fatih Akın - Auf der anderen Seite (2007) * İlksen Başarır - Love in Another Language (Başka Dilde Aşk, 2009) United Kingdom * Alan Parker - Pink Floyd The Wall (1982) * Alfred Hitchcock - The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934), Rebecca (1940), Foreign Correspondent (1940), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1941), Suspicion (1941), Saboteur (1942), Shadow of a Doubt (1943), Spellbound (1945), Strangers on a Train (1951), I Confess (1953), Dial M for Murder (1954), Rear Window (1954), To Catch a Thief (1955), The Trouble with Harry (1955), Vertigo (1958), North by Northwest (1959), Psycho (1960), The Birds (1963), Marnie (1964), Torn Curtain (1966), Topaz (1969), Frenzy (1972) * Anthony Minghella - Cold Mountain (2003) * Carol Reed - The Third Man (1949) * Charles Laughton - The Night of the Hunter (1955) * Charlie Chaplin - The Gold Rush (1925), City Lights (1931), Modern Times (1936), The Great Dictator (1940) * Christopher Nolan - Following (1998), Memento (2000), Insomnia (2002), Batman Begins (2005), The Prestige (2006), The Dark Knight (2008) * Danny Boyle - Trainspotting (1996), 28 Days Later (2002), Sunshine (2007), Slumdog Millionaire (2008) * David Lean - The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) Lawrence of Arabia (1962) * Edgar Wright - Shaun of the Dead (2004) * Garth Jennings - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) * Guy Ritchie - Snatch (2000) * James Whale - Frankenstein (1931) * Joe Wright - Pride & Prejudice (2005), Atonement (2007) * John Madden - Shakespeare in Love (1998) * Ken Loach - The Wind That Shakes the Barley (2006) * Mark Herman - The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas (2008) * Matthew Vaughn - Layer Cake (2004), Stardust (2007) * Michael Anderson - Around the World in 80 Days (1956) * Richard Marquand - Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) * Ridley Scott - Alien (1979), Blade Runner (1982), Gladiator (2000), Hannibal (2001), A Good Year (2006), American Gangster (2007) * Roland Joffé - The Mission (1986) * Sam Mendes - American Beauty (1999), Road to Perdition (2002), Revolutionary Road (2008), Away We Go (2009) * Saul Dibb - The Duchess (2008) * Stephen Daldry - The Reader (2008) * Terence Young - Dr. No (1962), From Russia with Love (1963), Thunderball (1965) * Terry Jones - Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) * Tony Scott - True Romance (1993), Crimson Tide (1995) United States * Alan J. Pakula - The Pelican Brief (1993) * Alexander Payne - About Schmidt (2002) * Andrew Stanton - WALL-E (2008) * Bob Clark - A Christmas Story (1983) * Brad Bird - The Incredibles (2004), Ratatouille (2007) * Brett Ratner - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Brian De Palma - Carrie (1976), Dressed to Kill (1980), Blow Out (1981), Scarface (1983), Carlito's Way (1993), Mission to Mars (2000) * Bryan Singer - The Usual Suspects (1995), X-Men (2000), X2 (2003), Valkyrie (2008) * Buster Keaton - The Goat (1921) * Clint Eastwood - High Plains Drifter (1973), The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976), Unforgiven (1992), A Perfect World (1993), Million Dollar Baby (2004), Letters from Iwo Jima (2006), Changeling (2008), Gran Torino (2008) * Coen Brothers - Blood Simple (1984), Raising Arizona (1987), Miller's Crossing (1990), Barton Fink (1991), Fargo (1996), The Big Lebowski (1998), O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000), The Man Who Wasn't There (2001), No Country For Old Men (2007), Burn After Reading (2008), A Serious Man (2009), True Grit (2010) * Curtis Hanson - L.A. Confidential (1997) * Darren Aronofsky - Pi (1998), Requiem for a Dream (2000), The Wrestler (2008), Black Swan (2010) * David Lynch - Blue Velvet (1986), The Straight Story (1999), Mulholland Drive (2001), Inland Empire (2006) * Delbert Mann - Marty (1955) * Edward Zwick - Glory (1989), Legends of the Fall (1994), Courage Under Fire (1996), The Last Samurai (2003), Blood Diamond (2006), Defiance (2008) * F. Gary Gray - The Italian Job (2003) * Francis Ford Coppola - The Godfather (1972), The Godfather Part II (1974), Apocalypse Now (1979), The Godfather Part III (1990), The Rainmaker (1997) * Frank Darabont - The Shawshank Redemption (1994), The Green Mile (1999), The Mist (2007) * Franklin J. Schaffner - Papillon (1973) * Gene Saks - The Odd Couple (1968) * George Cukor - My Fair Lady (1964) * George Lucas - Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977), Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999), Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002), Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * George Stevens - The Diary of Anne Frank (1959) * Gregory Hoblit - Frequency (2000), Fracture (2007) * Helen Hunt - Then She Found Me (2008) * Irvin Kershner - Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * J. J. Abrams - Star Trek (2009) * Jay Roach - Meet the Parents (2000) * Jay Russell - Tuck Everlasting (2002), The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) * Jerry Zaks - Marvin's Room (1996) * Joe Johnston - Jurassic Park III (2001), Hidalgo (2004) * John Carpenter - Halloween (1978), The Fog (1980), The Thing (1982) * John Ford - The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962) * John Huston - Moby Dick (1956) * John McNaughton - Wild Things (1998) * Jonathan Demme - The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Philadelphia (1993), Rachel Getting Married (2008) * Kevin Costner - Dances with Wolves (1990), The Postman (1997) * Lewis Milestone - All Quiet on the Western Front (1930) * M. Night Shyamalan - The Sixth Sense (1999), Signs (2002), The Village (2004) * Mark Waters - The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) * Martin Scorsese - Taxi Driver (1976), Raging Bull (1980), The Color of Money (1986), Goodfellas (1990), Casino (1995), Gangs of New York (2002), The Aviator (2004), The Departed (2006) * Michael Bay - Pearl Harbor (2001) * Michael Mann - The Last of the Mohicans (1992), Heat (1995), The Insider (1999) * Michael Moore - Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) * Mike Nichols - The Graduate (1967), Working Girl (1988), The Birdcage (1996), Closer (2004), Charlie Wilson's War (2007) * Nicholas Meyer - Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) * Oliver Stone - Platoon (1986), JFK (1991) * Orson Welles - Citizen Kane (1941) * Penny Marshall - Big (1988) * Preston Sturges - The Lady Eve (1941), Sullivan's Travels (1941), The Miracle of Morgan's Creek (1944) * Quentin Tarantino - Reservoir Dogs (1992), Pulp Fiction (1994), Kill Bill (2003), Inglourious Basterds (2009) * Richard Donner - The Omen (1976), Superman (1978) * Rob Reiner - When Harry Met Sally... (1989) * Robert Zemeckis - Romancing the Stone (1984), Back to the Future (1985), Back to the Future Part II (1989), Back to the Future Part III (1990), Forrest Gump (1994), Contact (1997), What Lies Beneath (2000), Cast Away (2000), Beowulf (2007) * Robert Wise - The Sound of Music (1965), Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) * Ron Howard - Apollo 13 (1995), A Beautiful Mind (2001), The Da Vinci Code (2006), Frost/Nixon (2008), Angels & Demons (2009) * Sidney Lumet - 12 Angry Men (1957), Serpico (1973), Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Network (1976), The Verdict (1982), Before the Devil Knows You're Dead (2007) * Spike Jonze - Being John Malkovich (1999), Adaptation (2002) * Spike Lee - 25th Hour (2002), Inside Man (2006) * Stanley Donen - Charade (1963) * Stanley Kramer - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (1967) * Stanley Kubrick - The Killing (1956), Paths of Glory (1957), Spartacus (1960), Dr. Strangelove (1964), 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), A Clockwork Orange (1971), Barry Lyndon (1975), The Shining (1980), Full Metal Jacket (1987), Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Steven Soderbergh - Sex, Lies, and Videotape (1989), Kafka (1991), Erin Brockovich (2000), Traffic (2000), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Twelve (2004), The Good German (2006), Ocean's Thirteen (2007), Che (2008), The Girlfriend Experience (2009), The Informant! (2009) * Steven Spielberg - Jaws (1975), Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984), The Color Purple (1985), Empire of the Sun (1987), Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989), Jurassic Park (1993), Schindler's List (1993), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Amistad (1997), Saving Private Ryan (1998), A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), Minority Report (2002), Catch Me If You Can (2002), The Terminal (2004), War of the Worlds (2005), Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Terrence Malick - Badlands (1973), Days of Heaven (1978) * Tim Burton - Edward Scissorhands (1990), Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Wachowski brothers - The Matrix (1999), The Matrix Reloaded (2003), The Matrix Revolutions (2003) * William A. Wellman - The Public Enemy (1931) * William Friedkin - The French Connection (1971), The Exorcist (1973) * William Wyler - Roman Holiday (1953) বিষয়শ্রেণী:তালিকা